


Там, где нужен

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, In Memory of Anton Yelchin, Out of Character, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Если человек исчез здесь, значит, он всё равно где-нибудь появится.
Kudos: 3





	Там, где нужен

**Author's Note:**

> Команде WTF Star Trek Reboot 2019  
> Памяти Антона Ельчина

— Н-но тела ведь т-так и не нашли? — бутылка уже заканчивалась, а Скотти разве что изредка заикаться начал, выглядя при этом безобразно трезвым. Впрочем, как и сам Кирк.

— О чём это ты?

— Не может же б-быть такого! Был человек — и нет его! Это против всех законов физики!

— Это была случайность, Скотти. Вероятность того, что пятимиллисекундный сбой в энергосистеме базы совпадёт с моментом дематериализации и передачи, была меньше одной миллионной!

— Но его не нашли, понимаешь? Ни в точке прибытия, ни на одной из приёмных станций в радиусе нескольких световых лет он не появлялся!

— Может, трансварп? — Маккой обеспокоенным взглядом окинул Скотти; более внимательно, будто выискивая незаметные глазу травмы и повреждения, осмотрел Кирка, но под взглядом последнего всё же сдался и разлил остатки виски по стаканам.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь? Д-для трансварпного перемещения из обычной кабины требуется тщательная её перенастройка! Операторы на "Йорктауне", может, и раззявы, но не настолько же, чтобы пропустить подобное п-прямо у себя под носом!

— Я не физик, Скотти! Я знаю только, что ничто в этой вселенной не появляется из ниоткуда и не исчезает в никуда! Импульс энергии был? Был, пусть и недостаточный. Транспортатор сработал? Сработал! Следовательно, транспортация произошла, вопрос в том, куда именно.

— В чём-то ты п-прав, док. Но проблема в том, что теория т-транспортации до сих пор находится п-практически на том же уровне, что и в момент открытия транспортации. Исполнителей достаточно, а вот учёных не хватает!

— А как же ты? Ты же, считай, им теорию трансварпного перемещения преподнёс?

— И что я? Джим, ну брось, когда пару недель назад из транспортатора на "Сидонии" в-выбрался Портос, они его даже сначала не узнали — в полугодовалом-то щенке. Сунулись было ко мне научники, но как пришли, так и ушли: а вот не надо открытия отбирать! Сами пусть разбираются.

— И вообще, отставить похоронные настроения! Если человек исчез здесь, значит, он всё равно где-нибудь появится. Там, где он нужен больше всего, пусть даже в другой вселенной! Может, судьба у нашего Пашки такая — оказываться там, где он нужен позарез, где без него никак!

— И никаких "не чокаясь"! Т-твоё здоровье, Паша!

Боунс же просто поднял свой стакан и молча улыбнулся, поддерживая тост.


End file.
